What happens in Vegas: A s6 fan fic
by stoptheangst
Summary: What really happened in that office between Peyton and Lucas...will Brooke find hope with Owen or will another guy catch her heart...and is Lindsey really that graceful
1. Chapter 1

Will pick up right at the finale of s5 where Leyton and staring at each other in Peyton's office

ch. 1

"It's my dream"

Tears fill the green eyes before him but he knows she doesn't want to let him see her cry. His face contorts as he begins to soften. Most of him wants to get up and hold her but the other parts want to run to safety...to someone who's not scared of the immensity of his love. They stare at each other trying not to hurt again.

A cell phone breaks their stare. Her phone is closer to him than it is to her and it is buzzing wildly. She quickly reaches for it thankful for the distraction. A tear makes its way down her face crushing him as it falls to the floor. He finds himself reaching out for her belt loops to pull him to her.

"Wait, Mia. How did he say he knows Ellie?"

Their eyes lock and he can see the fear mixed with tears in her eyes. His finger is stuck in the belt loop on her left hip. But he can't bring himself to pull he closer. It is too hard. Peyton's face contorts as she nods into the phone. She turns to her desk for a pen and then looks back at him realizing he's been holding on to her belt loop.

"Yeah Mia just txt it to me okay," contemplating the subtle pull of Lucas Scott on her hips.

She hangs up the phone and crosses her arms looking down into the floor. Lucas stirs finally getting the strength to pull her to him.

"Hey I'm here for you. What's going on?" he whispers glad he is finally in the right place at the right time.

"Mia said she met a guy who said he knew Ellie," she still can't look at him. It's too hard.

Lucas raised her chin with his finger. Peyton shifted her weight completely uncomfortable in their shortened proximity.

"Did he say who he was", he whispered finally breaking his silence."

"Well she said he was trying to get her to sign with his label but when she told him she was with me he asked if I knew who Ellie was. She told him and he said he knew her well and he wanted to get in touch with me, " she said finally locking eyes with Lucas.

"Lucas I don't know how to deal with him....not now," it was a subtle plea to save her. He knew she didn't mean it she was just open at this point.

Tears started to stream down her eyes and she quickly began to wipe them away sniffling. He kissed her forehead and started to thumb away tears. She continued to sniffle as she choked away tears trying to hide her vulnerability from Lucas Scott. He kissed her forehead again this time inhaling her body scent. It had changed from its familiar berry scent to something more nutty and intoxicating. His kisses trailed from her forehead to her nose to finally their lips locking. She seemed to collapse into him slowly nibbling at his lips. God he missed her. She pulled away but he pulled her back hoisting her onto the pool table. Her kisses became more passionate as he began to unbutton his shirt. He smirked to himself. Five minutes with Peyton Sawyer was worth more than two lifetimes with Lyndsey he thought to himself. They paused his shirt half unbuttoned her pants undone.

"Um this isn't a good idea" she whispered.

Lucas looked into Peyton's eyes which were cloudy and full of fear.

"I don't want to be without you" he whispered.

"But I'm scared you'll just leave again" she said.

"I was only gonna take some time off because of the whole basketball incident....will you be here when I get back" he said his eyes furrowing.

She shrugged her shoulders looking down at the floor. He scooped her in his arms for another passionate kiss.

"Just let me know where I stand with you" she said pulling away tears brimming in her eyes, "I'll respect whatever you decide"

Lucas held her closely to him for some time before Peyton's phone buzzed with the txt message. She slid off the table to look at the message. As he buttoned his shirt up he studied her trying to read her mood. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. She held her phone to her lips deep in thought. Lucas secretly smiled to himself and turned Peyton to face him.

"If you need me to go with you to meet him I will," he said gently zipping her pants up.

Peyton blushed realizing they were undone.

'Bye Luc' she murmured sheepishly.

'Bye Peyton' he said shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away. That wasn't what he'd expected. His heart sank as he turned to look at her again. She was staring at her cell phone tooo busy to notice he was leaving.

-----------------------

Peyton looked down at the txt message again it read

"Avery Johnson Sony/BMG Records. he says call his cell anytime "

His number followed. Peyton closed her eyes trying to push the taste of Lucas Scott out of her head. Her heart was racing. She had just made out with Lucas and her father was the industry renown President of Sony/BMG Records. What was she gonna do? She sank onto a chair her body still trembling for Lucas's touch. An eternity seemed to pass before her phone rang again.

-------------------

Lyndsey sat in the Tree Hill airport perusing Lucas's email. How could she have been so stupid. She needed to know if she still had a chance with Lucas Scott. Peyton was right he had said 'I do' to her. Her phone lit up with a call that made her blink incredulously and then answer.

--------------------

Brooke Davis paced back in forth in her house eyeing some of Angie's toys. She was trying not to cry. It was like an electric shock had revived something within her. Her phone rang out through out the empty house. She frowned as she answered the phone.

---------------------

Lucas Scott sat in the airport staring at two tickets in his hand. His heart was trembling as he searched his contact list for her number. He had it memorized but it was just calming to look for it this way. He took a deep breath as the phone rang. She answered unsuredly.

"Hey I got two ticket to Vegas. You wanna get married?"

----------------------------------------

so as some of you know I had posted this previously on another and now will be posting it here. I don't know how often I will update this one. I am working on another fic that I am sure you will be able to love. Please review to boost myself esteem


	2. Chapter 2: The Airport Pt1

ch. 2

Okay so I know I'm not Mattuf1 but seriously no reviews...zilch...well then i'll just keep updating this one anyways.

---------------

Brooke Davis answers her phone

'Hello'

She pauses listening to the voice on the other end and then rolls her eyes. She pauses as the tone of the conversation changes.

'Um sure, yeah I'll be there,' she responds nervously.

------------

Lyndsey answers the phone her eyes are incredulous in disbelief

'Hey I was just thinking about you,' she says quietly.

She pauses listening to the news on the other end of line.

'Wait a moment your breaking up. I can't hear you above the static,' she pauses straining to hear.

'You've got to be kidding me,' she exclaims rather loudly.

Other passengers look around rather annoyed.

Aisles away Lucas Scott hears the familiar voice and frowns into his phone.

'Hey are you still there'

----------------------------

Peyton Sawyer closes her phone. She is somewhat dazed and confused. She looks around and grabs her keys not even thinking about where she is headed. Her vision is somewhat blurred. Her mind is swimming regarding the strange conversation she has just experienced.

---------------------------

Brooke Davis is carrying three Louis Vuitton suitcases her purse and her black berry.

'C'mon Millicent pick up puh-lease.'

There is a knock on the door.

"Gees I said I would hurry" she shouted out loud.

The door opens and Owen pokes his head in the door causing everything in Brookes hands to collapse to the floor.

'What are you doing here?,' she rasps.

'I came to talk,' he said quietly.

'It's too late I'm on my way out of town and to be honest, I really think you lost your chance,' 'Brooke listen to me five minutes' Brooke ignores and starts to pull all her belongings together.

Her blackberry managed to land at his feet. He picks it up and she simply snatches it from him.

'Brooke look I'm sorry. I should've been able to handle it but I couldn't. I mean you want a baby ... I'm not ready to be a father I just wanted to get to know the real you.'

'Well aren't you a little late. I have to go. Somebody worthwhile needs me,' she snapped.

'Brooke I wanna talk to you. I mean I know I gave you a hard time but...,' Owen said raking his hands through his brown spikes.

'That's right you gave me a hard time. You made me prove myself to you but it was you who needed to prove whether you can handle being around me and now that you missed it you think that I just all of sudden need you right now' Brooke said gathering her stuff and pushing past him.

'Listen Brooke I love you,' he said grabbing her arm roughly, ' If you need me to be this baby's dad to prove I'm worthy than fine I'll do whatever it takes. I know I messed up with you because there is something in me that has made me wanna stop my car every time I pass your store and demand you be with me for the rest of our lives. I've never felt that way before about any girl and I'm just now I admitting it. That I feel that way about one....What's so funny?'

Brooke is giggling to herself. Owen looked almost cartoonish with his face nearly flushed and a vein pulsating out of his forehead.

'So you'll do almost anything,' she kinked her eyebrow.

His eyes narrowed sensing something was about to happen unexpected.

'Hit me with you best shot Brooke Davis'

----------------------

Lucas Scott was nervously looking at his phone. Aisles away Lyndsey was nervously staring at hers, trying to determine what to do about the phone call she just received. Peyton Sawyer found herself standing outside of Tree Hill Airport eyebrows furrowed heart racing. She slowly entered looking around. People moved around her in a surreal fashion and she didn't see Brooke anywhere about. An officer passed by frowning at her. Her eyes seemed to search the crowd out, however the face she made out wasn't the one she expected. Lyndsey looked up and looked at her. Peytons heart began to race as she turned to exit.

'Not to fast young lady. Where you headed, ' Brooke said clutching her friend.

'Brooke I cant do this its too much'

'Since when has the Peyton Sawyer been scared of a challenge' The words jolted Peyton into the past

------------

_'Since when has the Peyton Saywer been scared of a challenge'_

_Her father, Larry, said joking with her concerning her late of food. Peyton was in particular a picky eater so the new food sitting before her was mostly likely headed toward the pail. They were sitting out on a pier in Malibu. Peytons face was contorting in disgust as she speared her strange colored sushi with a chopstick._

_'So tell me about this whole Lucas marriage situation,' he started playfully. He knew she was still upset about but he needed her to talk about it._

_'Dad I dont wanna talk about it,' she sighed for the thousandth time. Nathan and Haley had been calling. Brooke had been calling. Karen even called twice. No one wanted to give her space._

_'O c'mon Peyton. I need accurate quotes before I strangle him. I need my story to be credible if the police finger for the murder of rake boy,' he said trying to keep a straight face._

_'Dad seriously,' she said pinching her nose._

_But Larry wouldnt stop joking about it. Finally Peyton was unable to take it._

_'Why can't you just drop it,' she snapped, 'I said I dont wanna talk about. I hate how you try to be my dad only when you feel like it'_

_Larry stopped stung by her words. Peyton just looked at him tears streaming and took off running. Larry ran after calling her name but Peyton didnt care. She felt as if every step she took another piece of her fell off. As if there was nothing there anymore to hold it together. It took her a moment to realize that the sickening crush and screech of breaks werent simply because she was running through traffic._

-----------

Tears were slipping down her face in the airport.

'Peyton whats wrong...It can't be too hard I'm right here and guess what Owen's is coming with us," Brooke said smiling.

'I just miss Larry. I never got say goodbye and now this' Peyton said holding Brooke tightly.

'I know sweetie I know,' Brooke said gently rocking her.

----------------------

Lyndsey started when she saw Peyton at the airport. It wasn't the same Peyton that came rushing into her office several weeks ago. She looked scared and vulnerable. She didnt have any baggage with her. Lyndsey studied her from a distance. Her tall model like frame with her large green eyes and pefectly layered hair were more than intimidating. Was she kidding herself? She looked down at her phone to open it and then shook her head and looked up. Their eyes locked causing her to shift in her seat. Peyton's eyes widened and she turned to go. Lyndsey spied the familiar face of Brooke Davis walking up behind lugging severals bags behind her. She started to move forward until she saw the familiar backside of someone else walking swiftly toward the two of them. Her eyes narrowed in jealousy. He wasn't supposed to be walking towards Peyton she thought. He said yes to me not her. Lyndsey tried to sort her feelings together. Was it gonna be like this everytime they were all together?

------------------------

Um I hope I get some reviews...a couple of them. Like really is it that bad?


	3. Chapter 3: Smells Like

----------------

**A/N Okay so Im trying something new with the chapter names. I don't believe I did that before. Hope they are remotely relevant to the text.**

**ch 3 - Smells like ....**

Lucas had begun pacing long before he saw Peyton enter the airport. His heart was beating fast in anticipation. His flight was going to leave and in about thirty minutes and he still hadn't received any phone calls from either of the two women he had spoken to earlier in the evening. It wasn't till the scent of fresh brewed coffee found its way to his nostrils that he began to relax. His eyes closed inhaling the scent, but it was the overtones that caused him to pause mid-pace and inhale deeply. It was some sort of flavored coffee that he couldnt quite put his finger on. He'd smelled it before but where was the question? Why was it that he loved that smell compared to the rest. Whatever it was his mind was soon flooded with the evenings earlier transpirings.

He had gone to the River Court to figure out exactly how he was going to tell _The Peyton Sawyer_ he was an ass and he was sorry for telling her he hated her. Lyndsey had made it more than clear that their relationship was over and the cold look in her eyes only opened fresh wounds in his heart. So he did the only thing he was used to, grab a ball and head to the River Court to shoot some hoops. Grovel much, he thought to himself as he turned on the light to the River Court. He had never expected to find the court in the condition it was. The initial furor that boiled at the thought that someone had desecrated his sanctuary was washed away at the familiar curve of a letter.

A painted comet that careened its way through the lyrics to Lovesong by the Cure. He didnt have to check for the name at the base of the court to know it was her. Only Peyton made her _S_ curve like that. As he stood there he realized exactly how Peyton viewed his situation with Lyndsey. She saw it as some type of destructive act of God that destroyed her chances with him. He sank down to his knees realizing exactly how much the words I hate you hurt her. Then he smirked to himself. First the water balloon now this....yeah, this was the Peyton Sawyer he knew and she was back for good. He called Hayley. He wasn't confused anymore. Peyton had finally drawn that moment of clarity for him, that blind faith she had babbled on about in a distant dream that he had every so often. He knew what he wanted to do but he knew if it wasn't right Haley would call him out on it. That's what best friends do. If he wasn't doing thing right she'd probably say something that would correct what he was feeling. Lucas found himself moving closer to the fresh coffee smell wafting through the airport, deep in thought. Long after Hayley's words of wisdom became an echo, his phone rang but he was barely listening to what was said. He simply hung up not responding. How did Peyton know to draw a comet? Maybe she got it from the wedding, he reasoned then it hit him.....she had read his book.

He cringed at the thought of his spiteful 'I hate you'. He looked at the comet with a new understanding, a different level of clarity. The coffee scent was stronger now that he found himself closer to the barista. His mind fast forwarded to the images in Peyton's office her green teary eyes, her longing look, her finger nails digging into his back and then it hit him. The coffee overtones he smelt were close to the new scent of Peyton's hair. Hazelnut. The intoxicating scent permeated his nostrils as he inhaled deeply again. He sank into a chair facing the security check point. The taste of Peyton's lips lingered about his and her light touch haunted the skin on his forearms. He shouldn't have let her push him away tonight. He started when he saw her. She was looking in the direction where he'd been sitting and couldn't find him. Her hair was a tangled mess of curls and her distressed jeans only made her look more helpless. She turned to go.

Not this time. His thoughts returned to their conversation on the phone earlier as he rushed toward the security check point.

-------------------

_'Hello,' her voice shook as she answered. _

_'Hey I got two tickets to Vegas? You wanna get married?,' he asked as calmly as possible._

_She had paused for a while and all he could hear was a shuttered sigh of someone who had been crying. _

_'Hey are you still there,' he asked looking around nervously. _

_'Yeah its just unexpected,' she said softly._

_'But Peyton you know ...I..I thought it was your dream,' he said. She definitely said it was. Was he rushing things. Was this too soon. _

_'Yes Vegas is my dream Lucas,' that's definitely sarcasm he thought trying to think of a nice way to end thier convo '....it just thats where Mia is touring' _

_He thought to himself and that where her dad is._

_'Oh my timing couldn't be better huh,' he asked with a soft chuckle._

_'I'll call you when I get there. I gotta call Brooke. She'd kill me if I did this without her,' Peyton muttered. _

_'I'll be here,' Lucas said leaning back in his chair. She was coming to him. Could it really have been a easy as a phone call?_

---------------------------

Lucas was now only a few feet away from the girl he loved but something was wrong....she acted as if she didnt want to go.

'I never got to say goodbye to Larry,' he heard her say in a shuttered breath.

'I know, sweetie, I know,' Brooke's voice cooed to her.

'What happened to Larry?' he asked.

Peyton turned around to face Lucas. They had broken up and she knew he didnt know. She had pretty much determined in herself that she would never tell him about it, but he knew something was wrong.

'Um we need tickets Brooke', Owen said finally joining the group. Brooke frowned up at Owen.

'Im consoling my sister' she whispered through her teeth, 'Besides this is getting really good.'

Peyton pulled away from Brooke rolling her eyes. Brooke shrugged and smiled.

'You can't keep it from him forever Peyton' she gently prodded in a whisper.

Lucas searched Peyton's face for the answers to his question. She paused before she answered. Her mouth began to move but she stopped before she spoke looking past him

"Peyton?"

Lucas had an idea of what happened from the look on Peyton's pain stricken face but he wanted to make sure she could tell him before they started their life together. It would explain her cautiousness throughout the night. But she wasn't looking at him. It occurred to him as her silence waned that she was looking past him. He turned to follow her gaze. Lyndsey stood not to far behind him. Her eyes were smiling up at him.

'Lyndsey? What are you doing here,' Lucas asked incredulously. She was supposed to be in New York.

'I guess I thought you were coming to New York with me after all", she said her face crumbling trying to ignore everyone.

"Yeah this is getting really good," Owen said whispering into her ear.

Brooke in the mean time was trying to discretely record everything. Nathan Skills and Hayley would probably pay such good money to see this, she thought.

**Reviews are a necessary part of the human condition. Yes that's right the thoughts that crossed your mind as you read this story sustain life(to my story)....Puh-lease share.**


	4. Chapter 4: All that Shyt is Gone

**Ch. 4 - All that Shyt is Gone**

**A/N: I've posted back to back chapter's because someone mentioned it was little short. I will try to post either longer updates or two chapters.**

***********************

_Lyndsey's phone lights up and she stares incredulously at the caller i.d. _

_'Hey I was just thinking about you,' she answers nervously._

_'Yeah right you wanted something didnt you,' answered the man on the phone. He began to ramble on. Something about Lucas Scott and press junket and leaving right away._

_'Wait a moment you're breaking up. I can't here you above the static,' she pauses straining to hear her boss tell her some of the best news she's had in a while. _

_'You've got to be kidding me,' she exclaims rather loudly. Other pasengers look around rather annoyed._

_She lowers her voice, 'Barry this is great this is just what we need.' _

_'Strauss you sound rather happy for someone who only a couple of days ago acted as if her world was falling apart. I almost bought you a violin.' _

_'No I just realized how much he loved me and all. We will be okay I can't wait to tell him...God I can't wait to tell the world. Did you really say Oprah wants it for the Book of the Month club.' _

_'Yeah well timing is everything. I mean he must really love you if you leave him at the alter and then are able to just show up and make everything okay with a kiss...poor sucker,' Barry chuckles sarcastically. _

_'Bye Barry, ' Lyndsey said suddenly semi-annoyed. _

_'Lyndsey I'm serious timing is everything.' _

_Lyndsey hung up and dialed Lucas. Her father's best friend was always babbling about something she never quite understood. _

_'Hey pretty girl I didn't expect a call from you so soon. Don't tell me you have cold feet' Lucas answered not looking at his caller id. _

_Lyndsey frowned into the phone. _

_'What? Anyways, Lucas its Lyndsey I have great news,' she gushed excitedly._

------------------------

Lyndsey stood not to far behind him. Her eyes were smiling up at him.

'Lyndsey? What are you doing here,' Lucas asked incredulously. She was supposed to be in New York.

'I guess I thought you were coming to New York with me after all,' she said her face crumbling trying to ignore everyone.

Brooke and Owen started to exchange looks with each other whispering rather loudly. Peyton shifted from slumped shoulders to folded arms and an eyebrow arched. Lyndsey unexpectedly shivered under her glare. Lucas looked from Peyton to Lyndsey and back. He eye focused on Brooke who was....wait was she recording this on her IPhone? No she wouldn't, he thought pushing the idea aside. Peyton paused realizing this was her way out of telling Lucas about Larry.

'C'mon Brooke this was a joke,' she said turning to go.

'Hey, no you don't....hold on' Lucas said barely grasping her elbow. She tried to yank free, but he pulled her so quickly their heads accidently bumped together.

Lyndsey rolled her eyes flustered. _Do something.... don't just stand here.... he said yes to you,_ she thought to herself.

'Lucas whats going on? Apologize to her and lets go' she said inpatiently. Lucas Scott was her man. She was sure of it now.

Angry jaded greens met flashing marble blues. Lucas felt helpless, caught in the non-verbal crossfire that was Peyton's and Lyndsey's glares. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and gently kissed Peyton.

Brooke almost dropped her phone. Owen rushed back from the ticket desk.

'What I miss,' he whispered breathlessly to Brooke. Brooke flashed a dimpled grin and motioned to her lips for him to keep quiet.

Peyton Sawyer wanted to slap Lucas Scott. Lucas Scott wanted to to kiss Peyton Sawyer again. Lyndsey Strauss wanted to melt in a puddle of humuliation on the floor but not before she slapped Lucas Scott.

'Let me clear up this misunderstanding ' he said gently rubbing Peyton's nose with his, 'and then we'll be on our way like we talked about ok.'

The baby greens nodded at him turning his heart to mush. Something inside him released a warm feeling he wanted to lose himself in. That face could soothe a thousand of his cares instantly. He turned around trying to figure out how not to make the water fall out of the baby blues. Lyndsey stood before him semi-broken and miserable at his own doing. He led her a couple of steps away from Peyton's arm-length. He could hear Brooke inching closer.

'Are you recording this' Peyton hissed. She gave her best friend an admonishing look before turning away. Only Brooke.

'Shhhhh I gotta get this or else Naley and Skillz won't forgive me, ' she said with a honest to goodness look.

Lucas shook his head. They were sincerely loud. Cheerleaders can't ever whisper quietly. Knowing Brooke, she probably learned to whisper in a helicopter. It would explain the raspy voice. He sighed focusing on Lyndsey. Teary blues eyes met brooding cold ones.

'You said you would call me back with the details not show up,' Lucas started making sure to be firm. He would not be swayed by her tears. Not after the lie about her seeing someone.

'I know but I hadn't exactly left and then when I saw you I thought that maybe....'she said motioning with her hand' but I guess that's a negative.'

'I thought you said you were done,' he replied.

'I thought I was too but then I saw the dedication and I thought you dedicated it to me because of us but..., ' her voice trailed off again. She was trying to fight back the tears.

'Lyndsey I will always have a place for you in my heart but Peyton Sawyer,' Lucas said turning in her direction, 'I'm miserable and hopeless without her. I'm the worst version of myself when she doesn't belong to me.'

'I fell in love with that version,' Lyndsey said her eyes pleading with him.

'Well maybe its time you picked yourself up and walked away,' Lucas words stung Lyndsey causing her eyes to narrow.

'So exactly how do you plan to go on a two week press junket without her. The company isn't paying for any guests, ' she said her voice raising slightly.

'Peyton won't be a guest by then. She'll be my wife,' Lucas snapped back.

Lyndsey stepped back reeling. His words reached out and bit her like a viper, slowly sinking in the reason why he was at the airport.

'So things don't go well with me and now you go crawling back to her,' she snapped loudly.

Brookes eyes popped out her head. Owen's mouth dropped. Who knew Brooke Davis's life could be this intense.

'No things went south because you wanted them to Lynds and I thought you were what I wanted because truth is.... I didn't think that I could actually have who I really wanted. But now that I can, I know I'm never gonna let her go,' Lucas snapped back. He was instinctively designed to protect Peyton Sawyer. He couldn't have been any nicer if he tried at this point.

'So you've lied to me this entire time and even lied to your friend's when you agreed to marry me. Why did you even bother to propose,' Lyndsey asked recoiling from him.

'Because you found a ring that didn't belong to you and what was I supposed to do. Tell you 'No, thats the old ring from my ex-girlfriend that we both know I'm still not over,' Lucas shouted in frustration. How could she be fighting for something that no longer existed. It was idea, nothing more, probably less.

Lyndsey stopped and looked around. Other passengers were looking around and watching. She heard distant laughter from somewhere. Peyton had told her in the library that it was her ring and then she had lied and said it wasn't. It was the ring Keith proposed to Karen with and then Lucas proposed to Peyton with. Lyndsey looked at the girl she wished she was.

Peyton was examining her nails very closely trying to look away and Brooke was doing something with her phone.....Wait she had been recording this! Lyndsey turned and rushed away more than humiliated. Lucas started after her, then shook his head and stopped.

'Well that's one way to end things,' Peyton said.

'Im sorry,' he started at her disapproving stare.

'No need to apologize to me. We'll discuss it later if you want, besides Brooke has it on tape,' Peyton said decidng to wave it off. It was just another chapter in their long story.

'Guys our flight leaves in ten minutes and we are talking about what again,' Owen reminded them.

'Yeah what are we talking about ' Brooke said slyly. Peyton rolled her eyes heavenward. Brooke obviously picked up on something that she wasn't going to let Lucas live down.

'Press junket,' Brooke's eyebrow arched famously, 'Lucas Scott you sure know how to pick 'em.'

Peyton grabbed Lucas's hand and nodded to the gate, 'Lets do this before I lose my nerve.'

He nodded and followed but not before he turned to look at the exit were Lyndsey had dissappeared.

**I''ll try to update soon**


	5. Chapter 5: Feel it in the Air

**ch. 5**

**Alright joy riders heres the 5th installment ... Keep your tray tables in an up right position until we reach the proper altitude. **

--------------------------------

Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, and Owen found themselves in first class on a 3.5 hour flight to Las Vegas. Peyton eyed Owen and Brooke giggling and playfully joking across the aisle. She found Lucas's arm arcing above her head to enclose her shoulders. She smiled but there was a hollow pit in her stomach.

Lucas eyed her as she watched Brooke. She had completely regressed into herself reminding him of the Peyton that used to drive through red lights looking for an answer. The three years distance they had put between each other made her difficulties that much worse because she wasn't talking to him. He'd missed that the most being. The late night confidential conversations between the two. Peyton snuggled into him intertwining a long leg with his. How exactly was he supposed to tell her about the press junket? His dreams had simply exploded in one phone call and the timing of their reunion couldn't have been better. She actually wanted to be with him despite her visible inner struggle with their situation. Something had her brooding and Lucas determined in himself that he wasn't going anywhere until he found that key that unlocked her heart again.

Brooke looked over at her two best friends and smiled. Lucas was doing his Mcbroody thing out the window as the plane prepared for take off. Peyton was curled underneath him, her body looking less tense then it had minutes earlier. Her eyes were drooping from exhaustion.

'Yeah I wouldn't do it any differently,' she thought to herself.

She pulled out some art supplies so she could begin to draw when they got to the right altitude. Owen lifted the armrest between them. Brooke Davis' dimples were enough to melt any man but something was nagging at him.

'So Brooke is Milicent going to bring the baby with us or is someone else watching it. I wasn't playing when I said I'd be a dad if thats what you needed.'

Brooke's face contorted from confusion to agony. In all the bluster she had forgotten that Owen had no idea about the conditions of her taking care of Angie. She turned her head quickly and murmured something out of his earshot.

'Brooke?' Owen's face transformed into shock ' You didnt leave the baby by itself did you.'

'No, no, no, no thats not it,' her normally raspy voice cracked a little bit more than usual,' It was just time for her to go home.'

Owen studied her shody casual demeanor. Brooke Davis tried to be a brave young lady with no vulnerabilities but he could see those a mile away.

'Go home I thought you adopted a baby,' Sensing he wasn't ready to drop the subject Brooke vaguely pandered him.

'Owen no I didn't. I was just a foster mom for a couple of days. Maybe if you stuck around you would've figured that out,' she snipped at him.

Owen knew it was a sensitive topic but for some reason he knew that simply pampering her feelings wasn't going to work. That's what an other guy would do. He didn't want to any other guy with her.

'Well tell me about the agreement I want to know,' he asked sitting up.

Brooke's eyes brimmed to tears.

'She needed a special surgery for her heart. The doctor that was willing to do it was in Tree Hill so I got to take care of her until he got time to complete the surgery,' she said in one breath.

'Brooke I'm sorry,' Owen said silently kicking himself for not leaving her.

'Don't be...it's just life,' she replied nonchalantly.

'It doesn't have to be....most people won't think about ever opening their hearts like that,' Owen said cupping her cheek in his hand.

'Well I'm not most people. I'm Brooke Davis' she said coyly.

'I guess there is little bit more under the clothes than I thought,' Owen admitted in a whisper

'I guess you weren't looking hard enough. Sometimes people wear darker colors to hide their extra weight,' Brooke replied shocking herself.

Owen and Brooke's shared a sidelong glance. Owen began to lean in as turbulence rippled through the airplane. Brooke moved backwards satisfied with the win. She wasn't going to let some cheesy confessions mark a reunion of their lips. There was plenty more to talk about.

'Ladies and gentleman we are experiencing a bit of a rough patch but I can guarantee their are clearer skies ahead' the pilot announced over the intercom.

Brooke rolled her eyes as Owen leaned back satisfied with his win.

------------------------------

Peytons body shifted underneath Lucas's. She was deep asleep with her hair cascading about her in a picturesque form. Lucas sat beside her mentally rehearsing lines in his head.

_'Peyton I have to go on a press tour for the book. Would you like to join me as my dreams come true'_ he thought...nah tooo cheesy.

_'Um until I get a new editor I have to tour with Lyndsey. Either your coming or not'_...nah she wouldn't go for that either.

_'Hey Peyt I'm the man of this here house now. I'm here leaving and I'll be back in two weeks_,''...naw too southern she'd beat me then divorce me he thought.

Lucas sighed and leaned his head back to rest.

----------------------------------

Peyton in the meantime was dreaming in vivid colors. She saw Lucas' arm and his hand outstretched to her. He motioned ahead of them to walk with him. The wind was whipping about him, his jacket and shirt flapping wildy . The overcast lumed ahead of a dark narrow path alongside a winding bluff. The trees along the hillside crashed against each other and the long tall green grass swirled creating a sea of it sown. The ocean raged and crashed against the rocks below.

'Lucas Im scared. '

His eyes were soft despite the painful cold he extended his hand out again. Peyton Sawyer reached to grasp but the ground began to move and he began to drift ahead of her. She ran to grasp his outstreched hand but the harder she ran the further he got. She tripped over the root of a gnarled tree that sprung from the earth blocking her path. Thats when she saw the face of Avery Johnson luming above her. His face was darkened and his olive skin seemed grayish in a fashion. Fear rippled through her body as he reached down to pick her up.

'Lucas!!!'

She shouted but he just stood from a distance watching hands shoved in a pocket and cold brooding stare. Suddenly she was moving up throught the air. Avery was holding her devilishly smiling as they rose up and up above the landscape. Suddenly lightening flashed and her body shuttered from the shock. She was flailing falling through the sky through the trees and into a bed of roses. Roses that covered a bed of thorns. She picked herself up and despite the deep cuts and wounds, her shoulder completely painful. She looked up just as Lyndsey and Lucas unlocked from a deep embrace. Lyndsey looked at her with a smirk

'Too late' said Lucas Scott.

'Too late' said Lyndsey Strauss.

Peyton felt tears running down her eyes as the ground began to collapse underneath her, shaking her body uncontrollably.

-----------------------

She awoke in Lucas's arms with a start wildly taking in her surroundings. A tear escaped from her eyes.

'Hey hey what's wrong? Bad dream?' Lucas cooed to her.

Peyton eyed him warily as he gave her shoulders a tight squeeze and smiled down at her gently. She slowly sank back in her chair trying to figure out if it was another dream or was this her reality. The plane shutttered again as it hit the ground in its descent. Peyton only nodded. Brooke leaned over the aisle handing her a warm moist towelette.

'Here wipe up those tears dear and put these shades on. Your eyes are looking horrible' Brooke said offhandedly looking at some papers.

'Thanks Brooke' Peyton said rolling her eyes.

'No thank you dear' she said smiling folding the papers. Owen snorted in his sleep and Brooke head turned in horror. Lucas chuckled nervously before cradling her in his arms.

'Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Las Vegas.'

------------------

I listened to: Coldplay X&Y Have fun and tell your friends oh and comment below


	6. Top 10 reasons why we love B Davis

------------------------------------

CH. 6 -Top ten reason's why we love Brooke Davis

Brooke Davis' head bounced up against her seat in first class. Their flight had taken off from tree hill at 10 in the evening and she spent the entire flight drawing Peyton's wedding dress, making phone calls and preparations for the Las Vegas rush wedding. There was no way she was going to allow her best friend to get jipped out of a proper church wedding. Not even for Lucas Scott. She glanced over at Peyton as the flight began its rocky descent. Peyton seemed terribly uncomfortable in her sleep causing Brooke to worry about the lack of a spa appointment in the next 24 hours.

Peyton awoke with a wild jolt as the plane hit one last rough patch of air before gently touching down to Las Vegas. Brooke shook her head in disgust as all of their bodies bounced about.

_I'm soooo taking my jet next time_ she thought .

'Here wipe up those tears dear and put these shades on, your eyes are looking horrible,' Brooke said offhandedly looking at her wedding plans.

'Thanks Brooke,' Peyton said rolling her eyes.

'No thank you, dear,' she said smiling folding the plans. Peyton had no clue about her plans. Even if she did, she wouldn't have had a say.

Owen snorted in his sleep and Brooke's head turned in horror. Lucas chuckled nervously.

'Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Las Vegas,' announced the flight attendant.

Owen's body stretched beside hers as he awoke from his sleep.

'Okay people we are in Vegas so listen up,' Brooke said standing in the aisle.

'We stay together and we do not run.'

Owen frowned.

'Brooke we're not 3. We won't run to the first casino we see,' his tone was more than annoyed.

Brooke rolled her eyes and continued.

"Everyone make sure everything is zipped up. These people will grab you and take whatever they can, if they can."

Peyton and Lucas exchanged their famous broody expressions with each other as Brooke seemed to ramble on as if they were entering the most dangerous city in the world. Lucas smiled to himself tuning her out. He couldn't help but remember Peyton with the same expression on her face several years ago. It was the morning before the final cheer competition in high school. Rachel had gotten her drunk and kept her up late such that loud voices were the bane of her existence for that morning. Peyton's face had reverted to the same comical expressions hidden underneath the cutest pair of aviator shades. Lucas's lips brushed her forehead as they stood up to gather their belongings. Peyton's body stiffened despite her smile. Lucas's heart sunk realizing things were far from okay with her.

Brooke slightly raised her voice realizing her friends may have been ignoring her instructions.

'Listen people we have about ten seconds before those maggots crush us alive. Everyone follow me. There should be a car waiting for us at the arrival gates.'

'Brooke we should be fine....I don't think anyone knows your here and even if they do its late,' Peyton said finally figuring out what her friend was rambling about.

'No in Vegas the night has just begun. Its only about ten here,' she said worriedly trying to release her stress.

'Well just remember not to trip and we should all be fine' Peyton teased sarcastically.

'Way to stress me out .'

'Anything for you .'

Owen and Lucas exchanged puzzled looks. What were these girls talking about? Peyton squared her shoulders and followed Lucas down the long corridor tightly gripping a suitcase as she'd been told. Owen naturally led Brook down the corridor to the airport terminal trying to ignore her tirade. _No one cared about a fashion designer in Vegas_ he thought to himself.

'Brooke maybe you should have slept on the plane,' he said gently.

'You'll see exactly what I'm talking about before you know it, ' she said motioning towards the entrance of the terminal.

A buzz from the terminal entrance seemed to grow louder as they entered the airport.

A lightbulb flashed in Peyton's eyes and she winced despite her shades. Then another flash reminding her of the lighting in her dream that violently shocked her. Suddenly the terminal was ablaze with flashing lights and shouts.

'Brooke! '

'Brooke Davis we Love you! '

'Clothes over Bros. '

'Brooke. Where have you been?!!! '

'Brooke is it true you're getting married in Vegas!!!!'

'Brooke you look fabulous!!! '

'Brooke. Wheres the baby?!!'

'Brooke '

''

'Ms. Davis'

'Brooke'

Lucas gripped Peyton to him as the crush of paparazzi and reporters swallowed them whole. He firmly shouldered his way through the mob gripping Peyton's hand behind. She clutched it tightly as they were jostled and tussled. Peyton's vivid dream flashed before her and she whimpered as the crown began to thin. Lucas glimpsed back catching a slightly fearful looking Peyton but the shades covered her concerns from him. The two looked back as Owen and Brooke seemed to be trapped and swarmed by the circling buzz of cameras and lights. Airport security barked for the lens men to step back and create a path. Brooke seemed to wait patiently and serenely, smiling and even posing as the crowd slowly began to make an arrowhead in Peyton's direction. Owen, however, was not so contented. His snarl and disgust was evident over his face. Brooke sailed through the crowd as if they didn't exist until she was abreast of Peyton and then headed toward the entrance.

"C'mon guys only a several more minutes and we'll be safely to the car," she hissed through her teeth.

A reporter bumped into Peyton jostling her shades off of her face. Lucas barely picked them up before another reporter almost stepped on them. The sleep and hot hand towel had helped freshen her face and Lucas paused as the flash of lights seemed to disappear. She wasn't scared, just nervous...and somewhat annoyed. He handed her the shades as reality began to set in. He had to get her out of there before something awful happened. He spotted a driver motioning for them to follow. Owen's stride hadn't broken as he was determined to find the shade outside of the spotlight.

'Oh my Gawd!!! It's Peyton Sawyer! It's Mia Voegle's manager,' Peyton's eyes widened as she realized she too was now food for the hungry mob.

'Ms. Sawyer'.

'Peyton'

'Ms. Sawyer are you going to the Vegas show'

' Isn't that Lucas Scott the writer?!!'

Lucas firmly grasped her hand and shoved his way through the crowd as some of the media attention began to divert toward them. The group threw themselves into a waiting limo firmly shutting the door behind them.

'Where's Bitch-toria when you need her," Brooke murmured. The foursome chuckled nervously. Lucas turned his face amazed at what Brooke's life was outside of Tree Hill. He grew upset that Peyton had been so easily recognized. Would he have to worry every time she went away? He wrapped a protective arm about her despite the distance between them and the flashing lights from the press.

'I couldn't have done that with out you,' Peyton said whispering into Lucas's ears.

Her lips brushed his face as the driver placed their bags into the trunk. Airport security continued to fend off reporters and flashing bulbs. Lucas followed Peyton's gaze.

'Brooke wasn't playing about those ten seconds' Lucas murmured back rubs his nose against hers. Her body seemed to loosen as her gently rubbed her nose with his.

'Sorry guys, Clothes Over Bros Lingerie has sold out three years in a row in this demographic. They practically think I'm some sort of a god out here,' Brooke said rolling her eyes.

'Well it looks like you may have some company ' Peyton murmured looking out the window at the throbbing crowd. Lucas couldn't help but smile as Peyton leaned into him. He had been with Peyton at every step of her journey toward her dreams coming true. The nutty, honey-like smell of her hair filled his nostrils as the limo sped its way down the Las Vegas strip and towards the future.

-------------

'Brooke you could of said something about all of that you know,' Owen started sometime after they left the airport. Brooke looked into Owen's eyes completely puzzled.

'I said something on the plane before we walked out. You thought I was crazy,' she said in utter confusion.

'No you acted as if you were walking into the worst neighborhood possible,' he said frustrated.

'Well Owen what did you expect. It's not New York where people are too busy to care. It's Vegas and they like quality lingerie,' Brooke responded patiently.

'I just didn't sign up for being mobbed. I just wanted to get into a plane and spend some time with you,' his voice was hard and irritable.

'I thought you said you wanted to be whatever I need. Right now, I need a guy who can handle a situation that isn't perfect,' said Brooke the anguish in her voice clear.

Lucas bristled as Owen began to badger her. Peyton just sat silently looking from Brooke to Owen. She was still trying to grasp the fact that people knew who she was. Mia had only sold about 500,000 cds so it wasn't like she was and overnight celebrity by industry standards. She would've had to sell a lot more than that. She turned the thought over in her mind.

'We all got mobbed Owen, in fact, I'm pretty sure they didn't care about you, ' Lucas pointed out shifting the tone of the conversation.

'Yeah we'll see about that', Owen said leaning back and taking in the Las Vegas strip.

'Owen what's going on with you? ' Brooke said her voice nearly breaking.

'Nothing,' he said in a sigh,' I was just caught out of my element that's all.'

'I know that but you just totally snapped at me for no reason. I'm sorry I'm famous and you are here with me like you wanted to be.'

'Yeah Brooke I'm sorry too,' Brooke shook her head in amazement at his response.

'Unbelievable its always a condition with you,' Brooke muttered forgetting that it was supposed to be a romantic getaway for her friends.

Lucas shifted impatiently looking out the window as the two continued to bicker. His eyes zeroed in on the famous chapel of love. It was a little bit smaller than he'd expected. It seemed a little out of place nestled amongst the strip clubs and the casinos. _Well that's Vegas I guess_ he thought. He took in Peyton who despite Brooke's argument seemed to be dosing back to sleep.

The limo pulled into what seemed like a parking lot behind the Palms Casino. It inched its way amongst revelers towards a garage underneath the hotel. The gates rolled open after the driver had a word with the gatekeeper. Brooke quickly exited as the limo pulled near a private entrance as Owen called after her.

'Well maybe you should have thought about that before you came running back to my house all horny and lonely.'

'Brooke it wasn't like that,' Owen pleaded.

'Well, Well, Brooke Davis I am more than glad to see you,' said a clean cut man as he strode up to her with an embrace. Brooke scowled at Owen before fixing her face into a gorgeous smile. The man kissed each dimple making Brooke giggle.

'That sooo tickles,' she said as she hugged him back a second longer than usual.

He stopped and smiled looking at Owen.

'Hey man its been a while,' the man said extending his hand.

'Yeah,' he scoffed and walked in the entrance the man originally emerged from.

'Peyton we're here,' Lucas said sliding out of the open car door. Peyton had curled into a ball on the seat despite the bickering and the occasional bumps in the road. She seemed to be sleeping a little more than usual.

Millicent appeared through the doors Owen had rushed through looking at her watch. Three assistants followed behind her immediately procurring the luggage. Lucas frowned scratching his head. Wasn't she supposed to be in Tree Hill?

'Okay Brooke so the rooms are ready and everyone is here. I was only able to get three assistants out from the LA office and the only appointment they have for the tomorrow is at 10 a.m. but Ryan was able to get someone to come here so hopefully that will help,' she gushed flipping through her papers on her clipboard.

'How did you get here before us,' Peyton asked rubbing her eyes and yawning.

'Clothes Over Bros charter jet,' they both said in unison

'We all arrived an hour and half ago and I haven't even had my Red Bull yet,' Millicent said flashing a chipper smile.

'You are too happy for this time of night,' Peyton said still coming out of her sleep.

Another yawn erupted from her lips.

'Did the dress arrive, Ryan?' Brooke asked as the man ushered them into the doors and down a long grey corridor.

'Yeah I had it sent to your favorite suite. Is this the lucky lady, ' he answered smiling down at Peyton. His eyes affectionately perused Brooke Davis. She smartly ignored the eye contact as she turned to Peyton. Peyton looked around before realizing they were discussing her.

'Yes this is my absolute bestest pal, Peyton Sawyer' Brooke said motioning in her direction.

'Wait Peyton Sawyer, Mia Voegle's manager?' he asked stopping in his tracks, 'I absolutely love her album its amazing. She is truly a musician's musician.'

'Yes Peyton this is, Ryan Maloof, the owner of the Palms Casino where we are staying.'

Lucas rolled his eyes. How did everyone know Peyton out here. He was happy for her success but in Tree Hill no one cared enough to make a big deal. Out here she was someone different. Peyton graciously smiled and extended her hand as the owner probed her with questions about her next music project.

'Millicent did you find a manicurist and a pedicurist ' Brooke asked as they came to rest near an elevator

'Yes and I was able to get Monique to give us bridesmaids dresses too' she said, 'Here's today's schedule.'

'Wait Brooke what is all of this,' Lucas asked frustrated,' I'm just trying to marry my girl here.'

'Wait did I hear you say the others,' Peyton say trying to keep up with the rapid repertoire without offending her new guest. The elevator arrived shifting her behind the main conversation. Millicent had definitely said others. The thought of Haley and Nathan being here suddenly calmed her. She shuttered at the thought of her dream, turning over its possible meaning in her mind.

'Lucas Scott you may think that whisking _my_ Peyton Sawyer off to Vegas is romantic in your broody serious world but there is _no_ way I'm going to give her away in a polyester dress, with fake flowers, and a hooker hair-do,' Brooke said squaring soldiers.

'Um about the flowers...' Millicent said.

Brooke looked at Millicent with a menacing glare.

'I'll have my assistant look into finding what you guys need, ' Ryan intervened.

'So can we at least have a schedule. Peyton and I need some alone time,' Lucas asked suddenly very irritated. The more time he and Peyton had apart the less likely she may say yes considering her mood as of late, he reasoned within himself. She wasn't exactly jumping into his arms about the whole entire situation. Peyton frowned shaking her head.

'Millicent said everyone?' She reiterated her question.

'Oh well you two can't be serious. You can't seriously think that Nathan and Haley and Jaime and Skills and Mouth would want to miss this,' Brooke said looking at her a mixture of complete shock and utter indignation spread across her face,' It's not about you and Lucas you know.'

Peyton chuckled to herself hugging her best friend tightly despite the uncomfortable space.

'Yeah I'm just the one who has to do all the work in the relationship,' he retorted before he could consider his words more carefully.

'All the work,' Peyton looked at him in shock.

'Peyton its not like.....' Lucas said mentally cursing himself for his lack of judgment.

'Just take a schedule and play along. In a day you'll finally have the Mrs. Scott you dreamed of all to yourself,' Brooke said rolling her eyes,' but until then you will give me **ALL 24** of the hours I need to make Peyton Sawyer the prettiest bride she can be on such a short ,' Brooke paused eyeing Lucas up and down,' notice.'

Ryan Maloof just shifted his weight in the packed elevator not interjecting. He had been in attendance to several fashion shows featuring Brooke Davis. Her mother Victoria had literally sent his personal assistant into a panic attack at the one he'd hosted with his brother. He knew Brooke had more grace than she but the potential was there. The doors opened onto a roughly quiet floor. The assistants wheeled the luggage past the group, as Millicent reviewed the itinerary with Brooke. Lucas perused it himself. It wouldn't be sometime after break fast that he appeared to have 20 minutes to talk with her. Twenty minutes wouldn't be enough. He looked again at the schedule as the assistants paused opening a door to a gigantic suite with a breath taking view. Several rooms lead into the main room they had just entered. Mouth was curled on the couch despite the hustle. An assistant paced near him trying to clarify a food order. Another was demanding a definite time for a beautician in the morning. The third discussed some papers with Brooke. Millicent paused and kissed Mouth's forehead. Nathan and Skills were nowhere in sight.

Ryan took a deep breath.

'Um Brooke a word' She paused from her conversation to the assistant to take in Ryan.

'We were only able to get the rooms on one floor. That means the bachelor suite is on the same floor of the bachelorette suite,' he said stumbling over her words.

She icily smiled and opened her mouth to retort but Millicent answered instead.

'That's not a problem Fueled by Ramen is having a CD release party at Club Pure. Mia will be there so we shouldn't have problem getting in.'

Ryan's shoulders sagged from relief.

'You're lucky ' Brooke said passing Ryan then pausing, 'Hey, thanks for all of this.'

He nodded back his heart warming at her precious smile.

Peyton's eyes bulged from her socket as the room buzzed. Brooke had somehow managed to create a wedding out of nothing. The air seemed to grow stifling hot as she took in her surroundings. As she wondered through out the suite, she took in Jaime and Haley curled asleep in a room to themselves. Mouth shifted on the couch despite the hustle around him. An assistant entered the sitting room from another door and she caught a glimpse of a rack with clothes

'Brooke you didn't,' she shouted gasping.

'I know it's GOR-geous isn't it,' Brooke answered appearing at her side. The girls giggled together and rushed toward the room.

'Wait Peyton can we....,' Lucas said but the two were already gone. An assistant was pretty much dragging him out the door towards the bachelor suite. Lucas sighed and followed. Millicent followed. Owen had somehow appeared outside the suite. Ryan and he were exchanging hushed words.

Lucas found himself entering an equally breath taking room across the hall from the girls. He heard a basketball pounding somewhere from within. The assistant began to gesture at the schedule but he simply ignored her following the sound. He rounded a tiled bar and exclaimed a curse as he took in the hardwood floor that Skills and Nathan played on.

The two stopped mid-game to greet him.

'Dude its a ball court ...in our room' Nathan said breathlessly his face shining like a 5-year-old at Christmas.

'Yeah dawg, this is unbelievable. Brooke is putting her foot in this,' Skills said greeting him.

Lucas paused staring up at the high ceiling and shaking his head. He just wanted to inhale Peyton Sawyer as she slept soundly in his arm. Was that too much to ask? He crossed his arms taking in the entire court. Mouth appeared from nowhere swaddled in a sheet looking tired.

'I hate you Lucas, its late, I hurt and Millicent is ignoring me,' he said laying down on the floor.

'Well you're gonna have to expect it, unfortunately guys. I've seen Brooke Davis planning an event on the fly. Not pretty," Ryan Maloof said walking up greeting the guys. Lucas shrugged and looked away. He was wary of the man. There was something too clean cut about him.

'So you and Brook are friends?' he asked cautiously.

'Yeah we run into each other at different events in the industry, you know how it is' Ryan answered before turning to Skills,' I'm supposed to see you for tonight's entertainment line-up.'

Skills face grew serious as he straightened his posture.

'Lucas I love you man this is amazing,' he whispered as his eyes welled.

Nathan chuckled and tossed the ball to Lucas.

'He'll never forget this as long as he lives' Nathan said chuckling some more.

'Yeah neither will I,' Lucas said following Ryan and Skills with a brooding stare. He didn't want strippers, he wanted Peyton's time.

'What's wrong man' Nathan asked his brother growing serious.

'I'm not sure Peyton's heart is in it you know. She is here, she said yes but she isn't really responding to me or talking to me.'

'Dude you told her you hated her a week ago and then asked her to marry you. The fact that she is even here is a miracle.'

'I know but its like she's closed to me. I don't know how to get to her without scaring her.'

'Haley does that sometimes. She's probably just looking for the right words to say. You're not chickening out on her are you. I mean I'm sure Brooke would call someone to do something at this point if you did,' Nathan said with a smirk.

'Nah man I'm just fighting harder than I expected to.'

'Well its not like she isnt worth it.'

'I know .....one on one?' Lucas offered.

'You didn't even have to ask. I'm definitely gonna wipe the floor with you' Nathan said checking the ball.

Lucas faked him and knocked out a fade away.

'Doubt it, little bro.'

--------------

A/N: So I thought this was saved on my computer but it wasn't anyways. Updates are taking a little long cause I'm like working on several other story plots that I plan to post soon. Also check out my extended one-shot Done Stealing....and as always I appreciate you reviews. they make me feel all warm and mushy inside.


End file.
